Hide and Seek
by zutara4eva21
Summary: The gang decide to play a game of Hide and Seek and Zuko thinks this will give him a chance to tell Katara how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek Part 1**

The avatar gang was all hanging out around the campsite near the fire which Zuko lit up. Aang was next to Katara eating berries and she was looking in the fire, Toph was harassing Sokka by earth bending the ground making it jump anytime he tried to take a sip out of his tea spilling it all over him, Suki was laughing as she moved away from him not wanting to get wet, and Zuko was just sitting down board wanting to do something fun.

"I can't take this!" he yelled annoyed that they haven't done anything interesting for a while, and he thought it was unusual because something weird or interesting always happen to them.

"What?" Sokka asked as he got up and walked away from Toph; which really didn't do anything since she was an earth bender and she just tripped him.

"We've been just sitting around doing nothing fun. I mean Toph is just harassing you, Katara is looking in the fire, and Aang is just sitting around"

"Well Toph is always like this so it doesn't matter and besides what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"I have an idea" Suki barged in. "We can play hide and seek"

"Hey that would be fun!" Aang said as he air bended himself up. Zuko's eyes stayed on Katara who was now looking up at everyone listening to what they had to say. He always thought she was beautiful and always wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how to tell her; not in front of everyone that is. _'Maybe this will give me a chance to tell her'_ Zuko turned his gaze away from her and noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused at what he missed.

"Well everyone else thinks it's a good idea to play hide and seek what about you?" Sokka asked waiting to see what he said.

"Sure" it wasn't the kind of interesting thing he was thinking of but he thought it was better than just sitting around and doing nothing.

"Okay so we all decided. Now everyone hides and I will go and look and no cheating" Toph said as she started to count. "One, two, three…" everyone ran away from her and into the woods which had a lot of trees and bushes and big stones to hide in.

Aang created a hole in the ground and jumped into it closing it up over him, but making sure he was able to breath. Suki jumped into a tree leaving Sokka behind.

"Suki what about me?" he whispered.

"Sorry Sokka go find another spot" she whispered back as she hid behind a bunch of leaves and branches. Sokka groaned in disappointment and looked for another spot to hide. Katara saw a river and decided to hide in it by creating a water bubble over her head so she could breathe and went in. Zuko didn't know were to hide and just hid behind a bunch of bushes really not caring if he was found first. Sokka was running all over the place trying to find a spot and heard Toph was already at "90" and quickly hid behind a tree staying as still as he could.

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99, and 100 ready or not here I come pipsqueaks!" Toph stood still and the first thing she sensed was Sokka who was only a few feet away from her behind a tree. She picked up her feet and kicked it down causing the earth underneath Sokka's feet to shoot up and throwing him in the air.

"Ahh!" Sokka yelled as he started to fall down and hit the ground. "Okay you found me!" he heard Toph laugh as she used her feet to look for the others. "Cheater" Sokka whispered to himself as he crossed his arms.

Toph then felt Zuko who was behind the bushes and did the same thing to him that she did to Sokka and Zuko wasn't happy about it.

"You know you could have just said you knew I was here" he said in a annoyed voice as he brushed the dust and dirt off of him.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be fun" she laughed as she used her feet to look for the last three. Aang was a little harder than the other two, but she knew he was underground and earth bended the ground so there was an opening over his head as she threw him up in the air.

"Ah!" he yelled out of surprise when he noticed he was not in the air and was falling down. He quickly blew air down so instead of hitting the ground with force he lightly landed on his feet.

"Nice hiding spot twinkle toes" Toph teased as she felt for Katara and Suki. "Hey where are they I can't sense them" she felt around everywhere, but they weren't on the ground which mad her realize they were some where high up. "That's not fair!" she yelled and then out of no where she heard someone breathing hard.

"Hey it's Katara!" Aang yelled.

"Aang your not suppose to tell her where she is" Sokka said as he hit him on the head.

"Whoops"

"Nice hiding spot Katara…in the river…I probably wouldn't have found you if you didn't come up for air" Toph said a little annoyed.

"Thanks…to bad I couldn't bend for that long" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Now where is Suki?" she waited for someone to tell her, but no one did. "Fine I give up I can't see her"

"Suki! Toph gave up!" Sokka yelled happy that Suki beat her. They heard rustling from the trees and saw her jump down with a big grin on her face.

"I won?"

"Yup" Toph answered her. "But you guys cheated I couldn't see you if you were in the water or up high"

"No but you used your earth bending to find us" Sokka barged in.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be able to see!"

"Okay guys cut it out…let's just do another round"

"Okay since I found you first you count" Toph pointed to Sokka who gave her a shock look.

"Why me"

"Just do it" Katara said in an annoyed voice "and no cheating" Sokka mumbled under his breath as he turned around and covered his eyes.

"One, two, three…" everyone was about to run and hide but Sokka turned around and stopped them. " No bending! It's not fair for me"

"Okay go count" everyone said in an annoyed voice and he turned around and stared all over again. Katara hid behind a bunch of bushes knowing it would take Sokka a while to find her. Aang decided behind a tree that was deep in the woods would be a good spot and not difficult for Sokka to find him. Zuko just hid behind the same bush not knowing Katara was there as well. Toph found these big boulders she can move around so it would be a good hiding spot, but made it possible for Sokka to find her. Suki saw this hole and jumped inside; crouching as low as she can go, but still be comfortable knowing she might be down there for a while.

Katara leaned back against a tree that the bush was near getting comfy, but then heard a noise right next to her. _'It's not Sokka I know that maybe it's an animal'_ she cautiously moved the bushes leaves away and saw it was a human; Zuko.

"Zuko why are you here?" she whispered shock to see him. He looked at her surprised, but happy to see her here so he had a chance to talk to her.

* * *

_**I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS SO FAR **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide and Seek Part 2**

"Nothing just hiding…I mean I hid here last time" he said with a smile.

"Oh, I can move to another spot" Katara said as she was about to get up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Ugh…No besides Sokka is almost done counting" she sat down and he scooted closer to her, but it didn't bother her because he still kept a distance from her. "So how long to you think it will take Sokka to find us?"

"To tell you the truth probably a while" They both let out a little laugh followed by a sigh. "So what are we suppose to do?" Katara asked as she leaned back already board. Zuko starred into her eyes seeing how beautiful the stars light made the blue of her eyes stick out. He watched as little droplets of water dripped down off the tips of her hair and onto her clothes soaking into them and leaving wet marks. She saw him starring at her out of the corner of her eye and looked up at him there eyes locking with each other. "What?" she asked feeling a little awkward.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you're having fun?" he couldn't ask her, he didn't know what he was thinking; about this being his chance to tell her.

"Yeah…I did before because we were able to use our bending, but now since Sokka is up we can't" she answered. "What about you?"

"Not really…this wasn't the kind of interesting thing I was thinking of…I mean yeah we have to look for a hiding spot, but then we need to wait to be found…it's like what we were doing before just sitting around"

"Oh well what did you want to do?" the question just wanted to make him answer to have you as my girlfriend, but that would just be weird.

"I don't know maybe have a bending competition or something" he lied not knowing what he really wanted to do if he had to choose. When he said he wanted to do something interesting he wasn't thinking of what that would be. He looked around only seeing the green leaves of the bush in front of him and the starry sky.

"But then it wouldn't be fair for Sokka or Suki" Katara said as she thought about them being a good couple. Sokka and Suki have been going out for a couple of months and they sometimes fight, but always make up; they seemed like a happy couple, Katara wished she could have a relationship with someone and she did like guy, but she wanted him to ask her not the other way around.

"Yeah true" Zuko scratched the back of the his head trying to think of something else to say; avoiding what he really wanted to say, but bring the conversation close to it "So how long has Sokka and Suki been going out?"

Katara didn't know why he was interested in that "Oh ugh about a couple of months why?"

"I don't know just wondering" he lied; he had to make the conversation go the way he wanted, but didn't know how. "Do you think their happy?" '_Why am I so nervous around her now?' _he thought to himself as he babbled on.

"Yeah, I just wish I had a relationship like that"

"Do you like anyone?" he asked hoping she would say _I like you._

"Yes" she said in a quiet whisper.

"Who?" he asked a little nervous that it wouldn't be him_. 'She's making me crazy why can't she just say she likes me?'_

"I'm not saying his name…because I don't know if he likes me"

"Oh…well what does he look like?" he saw a smile creep on her face and she starred into the stars thinking of what she was going to say.

"He's cute, and his eyes use to always have anger in them, but now you can see that they are peaceful looking, he use to have a huge temper and blow up at people and he still does, but you can tell he doesn't mean it and he apologizes for it, his lips you can't stop starring at them and you just want to taste them, and he has this hair that you just want to wrap your fingers in and play with" she looked down feeling her face get hot.

"Well this guy sounds like he used to be a jerk" he said as he scooted over his side against hers.

"Yup he used to be the biggest jerk around and wouldn't leave you alone" she said with a smile. "So what about you…who does the girl you like look like?"

"Well she is caring towards her friends and family, and she is talented at what she does, her blue eyes are beautiful when you look into them, but it could be scary if you got on the wrong side, I've bumped into that a couple of time, but her voice is soothing when she isn't yelling, and you can't help but stare into those lips when she spoke"

"She sounds like she could be a jerk as well" Katara said with a smile as she looked down at the ground she was sitting on, she saw little blades of grass and stared fumbling with them.

"So if you like that guy so much why not tell him?"

"Because I don't know if he likes me" she said not looking up at him.

"I might know this guy and I think he has feelings for you as well…but I'm not so sure" Zuko said teasing her.

"Really" Katara said now looking up at him as she played along "Maybe you can tell him how I feel about him"

"I think he knows and might have an answer for how you feel towards him"

"What?" he grabbed her chin gently making her face him fully as he leaned in only inches away from her lips.

"I think he likes you as well" He closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes; the kiss was gentle as their lips seemed to be made for each other; the kiss lasted for a while and when they broke apart there was silence between them, but Katara broke it.

"How long have we been waiting?" she asked as she noticed it got a lot darker.

"I don't, but want to head back?" he asked a little sad that he might of moved fast. Katara nodded her head as she crawled out of the bush with Zuko following behind.

"Oh Zuko-," she said as she brushed the dirt off of her. "I think the girl is happy that he likes her back" she said with a smile as she took his hand and they walked back together.

When they reached the campsite they saw everyone was there and they all looked up at them.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked worried "Didn't you hear me I gave up because I couldn't find you?"

"Oh…no" Katara said embarrassed that she was caught up in talking with Zuko that she didn't hear them. "But couldn't Toph have told you?"

"She didn't want to for some reason" Katara was shock as she looked over to Toph who gave her thumbs up and she couldn't help, but laugh.

"I guess we were caught up in something" Katara answered not knowing what else to say. They gave them a confused look and then looked down to see Zuko and Katara holding hands and gave them a shock look.

"Your going out?" The all asked in unison and Katara nodded her head not denying it as she gave them a big smile.

* * *

_**THE END!**_

_**Okay so the ending might not be good…but Toph knew what they were doing and that they only kissed and yes I know it might have been fast but they didn't do heavy kissing just a regular kiss and they both liked each other for a while so…yeah…and it's my story.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
